Drable JungMin : Miss You
by geelovekorea
Summary: Changmin yang sendirian di dorm. melihat seseorang yang dirindukannya. tanpa sadar tiba-tiba orang itu hadir di hadapannya. orang yang dikagumi dan disukainya diam-diam dari dulu. new pairing of Gee. JungMin. drable. YAOI. BL. DLDR. typo(s). abal. gaje. failure fluff. failure romance. mind to review?


Drable JungMin : Miss You

.

Main Cast :

JungMin (Kim Jungmo TRAX x Shim Changmin DBSK)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Suasana terlihat lengang bahkan sangat lengang saat masuk sebuah dorm papan atas. Suatu hal yang jarang terjadi tentu saja. Biasanya akan banyak kesibukan dan kegiatan disana. Tapi semua itu tidak ditemui kali ini.

Huft. Changmin menghela napas panjang. Dia merasa bosan karena harus di dorm sendirian. Hari ini dan besok, dia dan leadernya, Jung Yunho, diberi waktu libur oleh manager. Hal yang sangat jarang mereka terima. Terutama saat mereka masih berlima.

Tentu saja ini tidak disia-siakan Yunho. Dia langsung menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Meski mereka berpisah dan berbeda grup, bukan berarti mereka tidak berkomunikasi. Tentu saja masih berlanjut meski sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa mengumbar lagi di depan umum seperti dulu.

Kembali pada sosok magnae yang tengah memindah-mindah chanel televisi dengan ekspresi datar. Mendengus kesal karena tidak ada tayangan menarik. Hingga sebuah acara reality show tentang olahraga, Dream Team. Bukan karena temanya tapi bintang tamunya. Dia tidak tahu kalau sosok itu ikut di acara itu. Sosok yang dikagumi sejak waktu training dulu sampai sekarang, Kim Jungmo.

Ceklek.

Sepertinya karena terlalu larut dalam acara yang sedang ditontonnya sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang masuk. Melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok namja yang masih terpana dengan apa yang ditampilkan benda di depannya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar merindukanku sampai kau tidak berkedip saat melihatku, Baby?"

Deg.

Tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba menegang. Terkejut.

Sebuah suara berat nan seksi mengalun lembut ditelinganya pelan. Sangat pelan, seperti mendesah. Diiringi hembusan nafas hangat menerpa telinganya yang sensitif. Bulu roma meremang karena geli.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Menatap wajah yang tadi sibuk dipandangnya dalam layar kaca didepannya. Melihat sepasang onik mata yang menatapnya tajam tapi lembut. Menyedot Changmin kedalam pusaranya. Tersenyum manis.

"Hyungie. Kapan datang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk menatap layar datar itu, Baby. Sampai-sampai tidak tahu aku datang. Siapa yang kau lihat sebetulnya?" Berbisik di telinga sensitif Changmin. Membuat Changmin menggeliat geli.

"Apa kau terpesona pada Minho? Masih belum cukupkah waktu bersama dalam Kyuline hingga lupa padaku, Baby?" Changmin menggeleng pelan. Menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, sambil berusaha menghindari hembusan nafas yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi. "Atau kau terpikat aegyo Taemin? Masih terbayangkah saat kau mencium kening Taemin saat SM Town lalu, Dear?"

Tubuh Changmin semakin gelisah. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakannya benar. Tapi suara berbisik tertahan yang seksi yang masih setia mengenai daerah sensitifnya. Telinganya sudah sangat merah. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Bagian tubuhnya paling selatan juga mulai menunjukan sedikit reaksi.

Errr, Changmin memang tidak pernah bisa menahan setiap godaannya. Namja itu terkekeh kecil. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi. Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Justru ini yang diharapkannya. Sudah lama baginya untuk tidak menggoda namjanya.

Chu.

Tak tahan dengan polah Changmin, mengecup pipinya. Berjalan memutari sofa dan duduk disamping Changmin. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Changmin.

"Kenapa diam saja Baby? Tidak rindu padaku?"

"YA. Hyung nappeun. Apa yang Hyung lakukan? Kenapa masuk diam-diam? Aku adukan Yunho hyung nanti." Changmin salah tingkah saat melihat wajah tampan namja di hadapannya dari dekat. Belum lagi senyumannya yang membuatnya meleleh.

"Aku sudah membunyikan bel berkali-kali Baby. Lagipula Yunho yang menyuruhku menemanimu di Dorm. Lalu bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikan pasword dorm kalian padaku. Lupa, eoh?"

Blush.

Tidak bisa dihhindari lagi, pipi Changmin merona hebat. Dia lupa hal itu. Mungkin gugup. Gugup karena namja yang sedari tadi hanya bisa dilihatnya dari layar kaca tiba-tiba hadir dihadapannya. Sangat mengejutkannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memusingkan hal itu. Pikirkan saja yang sekarang. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku Baby?" Bisik namja tampan itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin.

"Ju-Jungie hyung." Changmin terbata. Gugup. Hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap manik mata kelam milik Jungmo. Seolah terhipnotis. Matanya secara otomatis terpejam saat dia merasakan wajah Jungmo yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

Chup.

Bisa dirasakan bibir tebal Jungmo menempel lembut di bibirnya. Hanya menempel hingga akhirnya Jungmo mulai menggerakan bibirnya lembut. Awalnya hanya menjilat lembut permukaan bibir Changmin. Mulai memagut. Menyesap rasa manis yang dirasakannya disana. Hingga mengigit pelan bibir bawah Changmin. Changmin yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jungmo memasuki rongga mulutnya. Menjelajahinya dan mengajak lidahnya bermain bersama.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga bisa dirasakan Changmin kalau dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Dipukul pelan dada Jungmo. Dengan enggan Jungmo menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka. Menatap lembut Changmin. "Aku merindukanmu, Baby."

"Nado hyungie. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Hyungie."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee datang minggu malam ini dengan bawa drabble JungMin. Semoga para reader suka sama pairing yang Gee buat ini. Jujur, Gee mengakui kalau fict ini datar banget dan gak dapet feelnya di pair ini tapi Gee gak suka Changmin dapet pair lain selain ini. Gee gak suka ChangKyu atau HoMin karena Gee suka official couple makanya Gee bikin couple ini. Sebetulnya agak suka couple Se7Min tapi Gee pecinta SM makanya carinya yang satu agensi dan dapetnya Jungmo. #

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *jogedbarengyoosuyunjae

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
